Juliet Potter and the Asgardian prince
by Pottertwins934
Summary: Juliet Potter had a rough life in her short time span when a stranger who claimed to be a god suddenly came into her life and turned her world around. Rated M due to language in future chapters
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter or Avengers franchise**

 **Authors Note - we are new to writing fanfics and we would like some feedback on anything to do with this story on how to improve it whether it is spelling, grammar or anything you wish to let us know about.**

Chapter One - The Story Begins

Juliet Potter was never one for a normal life as she can tell by the first memory she has. This memory was when her parents were viciously ripped from her, but she survived through a flash of lightning, most may think that this was Lily Potter's doing. But this was not the case, as in a different realm called Asgard there was a young Prince by the name of Thor who was training under the loving and watchful eye of his father and his brother Loki, who was watching with a smirk on his face as he was trying not to laugh at Thor as he was making a fool out of himself.

While training Thor suddenly stopped and his shield that he was practicing with flew into the air as he felt a sudden pull on his power but thought this was a natural occurrence during training. While he was thinking about this the shield that flew into the air was gaining speed as it was coming down to coiled with Thor knocking him off his feet. Seeing this Odin sends in Loki to check to make sure that Thor was not seriously hurt with the blow that the shield caused. When Loki got to Thor he looked down at him with a smug smile plastered on his face and said "Are you working on perfecting your blond moments there, brother? Because it looks to me that you are an expert." With this Thor glared at Loki raised his hand and said, "Hurry up and help me, Brother."

_Time Skip_

After this night Little Juliet's luck did not get any better as she was placed in the care of her abusive aunt and uncle and their son who was a bully. Through the hatred of the world that she was born to they decided to put her in the cupboard under the stair, this is what she grew up living in. As she was growing up at the Dursleys she was given more and more chores to complete during the day has she grew older. If she did not complete the chores given to her to the standard that the Dursleys wanted or did not have the time to do them, then her uncle would tie her to the stairs take off his belt and start to whip her with it. This continued until she bled and was barely conscious, at this point Vernon would untie her and throw her into the cupboard and locked the door. While Vernon was doing this to Juliet Dudley was standing off to the side giggling and cheering his dad on. This abuse continued until she received a letter that told her who she truly was, as she was always told that she was worthless.

_Time Skip_

As she was sitting in a compartment on the train on her way to Hogwarts, the door opened and standing in the doorway stood a scruffy looking ginger and a bushy haired bunk tooth girl. The ginger boy spoke up and said, "Are these seats taken as everywhere else is full."

Juliet looks out the window and says, "Help yourselves."

Once seated in the compartment the bushy haired buck tooth girl spoke and introduced herself and the ginger, "My name is Hermione Granger by the way and this is Ronald Weasley." The ginger spoke up and said, "It's Ron not Ronald."

As she had been taught it is polite to introduce oneself when others have "I'm Juliet Potter."

At this Hermione speaks up and says, "Are you really, I've read all about you, it's fascinating." At this Juliet says "Two things. One, you have never met me and neither have the people that have written those things about me and two, everything they have said is most likely a lie." After she said this she promptly picked up one of the books she had packed and started to read it while ignoring them.

_Time Skip_

When they were little over half way into their journey to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron had found it completely useless in trying to gain Juliet's attention, this caused Ron to become very angry and his face to become red.

At this point a blond-haired boy with a smug appearance opened the door to her compartment and introduced himself, "The names Draco Malfoy. Mind if I join you?"

Once Hermione and Ron heard this they tried everything to try and stop Juliet from accepting. When she saw this, she raised an eyebrow and smirked at them before turning to Draco with an answer, "Yeah go ahead and sit by me."

Once seated Juliet speaks up and says, "By the way the name is Juliet Potter." At this point they both felt a pull on their magic and started chatting away as thick as thieves. While they were talking they had completely forgotten that Hermione and Ron were in the same compartment.

A couple of hours later Hermione had enough of being ignored and spoke up saying rather loudly, "Excuse me!" At this Juliet and Draco stopped talking to look at Hermione, then with a quick thought Draco pointed to the door and said to Ron and Hermione, "You were both excused a couple of hours ago. So please leave and take your weasel boyfriend with you beaver."

Once this was said Juliet started laughing at what Draco said. While both Hermione and Ron glared at them and then stormed out Ron first then Hermione followed. As this was happening Juliet and Draco were laughing so hard that they had tears streaming down their faces and could hardly breath.

_Time Skip_

"...SLYTHERIN!" The hat said after a long discussion this caused a wide smile to spread across Juliet's face. As the hat was being pulled of her head she ran to the Slytherin table to join Draco and the rest of her house.

During this no one noticed the glare that Headmaster Dumbledore was sending her way.

Once she was seated with her house Professor McGonagall called out "Ronald Weasley!" Ron stumbled up to the stage and sat down on the stall, the hat barely touched him before calling out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When the hat called out the house that he had been sorted into, his face turned red with anger and said, "I am not a Hufflepuff, I am meant to be in Gryffindor. I refuse to go into that stupid bloody house."

Professor McGonagall glared at Ron and Said, "Run along and join your house dreary."

With this Draco spoke up and said, "Yeah! Run along and join your beaver of a girlfriend and quit holding up the sorting weasel!"

With this Ron stormed over to the Hufflepuff table and the whole table glaring at him as he sat down next to Hermione, next thing he knows he heard the older Slytherins cat calling his way and caused the entire hall to crack up laughing.

When the sorting hand finished the Headmaster Dumbledore stood and mentioned a couple of rules. "The Forbidden Forest is banned to everyone but the Seventh Years unless you are with a teacher, Seventh Year, Head Boy/Girl or Prefect, if you are caught without one of these people with you then you get dentition for however long the Professor thinks you deserve. The other notice is that the third-floor charms corridor is out of bounds to all students. Now Let the Feast Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

One Month into classes Juliet was called to Professor McGonagall's office. When she got there she saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and a rather smug looking Hermione. "Not to be rude, but why am I here?" Juliet asked as she had no clue as to why she was here.

"You know why you are here, Bitch." Hermione said, at this Professor Snape spoke up and said, "There is no need for language like that." Once he said this he turned to Juliet and said in a polite was. "Please take a seat Miss Potter."

Once Juliet was seated Professor McGonagall explained the situation, "Well, Miss Potter there have been some serious allegations made by Miss Granger that you have been stealing her homework and handing it in as your own."

In response to this Juliet said, "I am more than happy to give the both of you a sample of my handwriting to test against the homework and be put under Veritaserum as well just to prove my innocence as I can guarantee that homework is mine not Grangers."

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape looked shocked that she was willing to be put under the influence of Veritaserum.

Once they got over their shock Snape asked "Miss Potter, may I ask how you came about knowing of this particular potion." Juliet's response to this was to say. "Well, Professor I like cooking so after the first lesson I had found that potion making is very similar to cooking. So I went to the library to do some reading about making, preparing, effects and the different types of potions. During this I came across the truth serum in one of the books and decided to read up on it."When she finished explaining how she found out about the potion she turned to Professor Snape with big puppy dog eyes hoping he would not be angry with her as she looked up to him.

Everyone but Snape who moved an inch jumped as they had forgotten the Professor Sprout was at the meeting in Professor Mcgonagall's office until she said, "Would you be willing to do the same as Miss Potter, Miss Granger."

When this was said Hermione's face went as pale as a ghost, she then said, "I am willing to give you a sample of my handwriting, but I will not be put under the influence of Veritaserum as I do not know the side effects of the potion." As she said this she gulped as she knew that she would not get away with this.

Snape smirked at the idiocy of Hermione's comment, before turning to her with a raised eyebrow and saying, "Nothing in this potion will cause you any harm, Miss Granger."

When Hermione heard this she started to shake her head while saying, "No, no, no, no…" over and over again.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione's reaction and sighed knowing that they could not make her take the potion as she is under aged and has to be willing to take it.

Professor Sprout looked at Hermione with disappointment written all over her face.

Professor Snape's reaction to Hermione was one of glee though it did not show on his face, it did show a little in his eyes though because he knew that Hermione was lying.

Snape decided to act on his suspicions that Hermione was not being fully truthful, so he said, "Why do you think that Miss Potter is stealing your homework?"

Hermione answered in a sassy tone, "I am the smartest so I should get the highest mark, but the homework that is handed in is different to the ones I get back as the handwriting is different and they show that I barely pass."

Once Hermione said her piece Snape said, "Why don't both you and Miss Potter give a sample of your handwriting since you are both willing. This means we can find out the truth as to who is lying and who is telling the truth." The other two Professors who were in the room muttered in agreement to what Professor Snape said.

The three Professors decided to set something to block Juliet's and Hermione's vision this is so that they could not copy the others writing

Once both girls had completed their handwriting sample they handed it to the Professors so then they could compare it with a sample of the homework that Hermione and Juliet handed in.

Juliet's handwriting is fancy and looped while Hermione's is normal but neat.

After 10 minutes of waiting as the Professors compared the handwriting the two girls finally got an answer.

Professor Snape first turned to Juliet and said, "Miss Potter you are free to go as you are being honest."

When Hermione heard this she started to protest but before she could say anything Professor Snape held up a hand to silence her, and when she finally stopped making noise he smirked because he finally got her to shut up.

A day after she got called to Professor McGonagall's office she found out the Granger had been given three weeks detention and 20 points were taken from Hufflepuff house.

_Time Skip_

Two weeks before the three week Christmas break Draco paused from eating at the Slytherin table to ask, "Hey Juliet, I was wondering what your plans were for the Christmas break?"

Juliet looked up and answered his question with, "I am thinking of staying here at Hogwarts for the break. Why do you ask?"

Draco replied with, "I was going to ask mother and father if I could invite you over for the Christmas break. Why don't you want to go back to relatives house I thought they loved you?"

Draco looked at Juliet's face and noticed that it looked saddened at the sudden mention of her relatives. Juliet replied to the question with, "With the way they treat me they clearly hold no love for me."

Then Juliet realized that she did not answer the question of him asking her to his house for the break. Before she gave her answer she perked up and said, "I would love to come over for the Christmas break."

Draco's face lite up at her answer and told her, "Hang on I am going to write that letter to mother and father." With that Draco ran off to the Slytherin Dorms.

When Draco reached his room, he ran to his desk and pulled out some parchment, ink and quills to write a letter to his parents.

Dear Mother and Father

I was wondering if I could invite my friend Juliet Potter over for the Christmas break as she has never experienced Christmas before in the wizarding world.

Please let her come over as I don't think she is being treated the way she should be.

Sincerely

Draco

With the letter finished he ran off to the owlery to send the letter with his owl Artemis before returning to sit with Juliet at the Slytherin table.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later while at breakfast Draco's owl Artemis flies to him with a reply from his parents.

 _My Dearest Draco_

 _Of course you can invite your friend Juliet over for the Christmas Break._

 _Your father is looking into her home life and has found some alarming things so it looks like we will be adopting her but don't tell her as we will tell her at Christmas, this is so that she does not get her hopes up. So keep it to yourself._

 _One more thing I will be taking you both out shopping for new clothes more for Juliet though as she will need a whole new wardrobe; don't tell her about this either._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

Draco read the letter then turned to Juliet and said, "Mother and Father have both said that you can come over for the Christmas break." Once Draco had said this Juliet turned to him with a wide smile that warmed his heart.

_Time Skip_

About halfway through the train ride Draco and Juliet got a visit from the two bone heads that they were trying to avoid.

Hermione spoke up by suggesting, "Hey Juliet, I heard that you are staying with the Malfoys for the christmas holidays, maybe instead if staying with them why don't you stay with me or Ron for these holidays."

When Hermione finished Juliet turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow before turning to look at the two boneheads to think about her reply to what Hermione had suggested. She finally had what she wanted to say which was, "What makes you think that I would like to go to your house let alone Weasleys."

With that said she turned back to Draco to engage in conversation with him as well as waving her hand to dismiss the two boneheads.

Hermione looked at Juliet in shock as she thought Juliet would say yes to staying with herself or Ron. She started to say "But…", before she even started to saying anything she was stopped by a glare coming from Juliet.

At this point she decided it was best to give up at this point before she got in the bad books of Juliet by walking out of the compartment dragging Weasley with her.

For the remainder of the trip Juliet and Draco were not disturbed any further.

_Time Skip_

It was around 6:00 pm when the Hogwarts express finally pulled into Kings Cross Station London on the Magical side.

As the train was pulling in Juliet and Draco looked out the window as they were doing this Draco caught a glimpse of his parents and pointed them out to Juliet. "Those are my parents their names are Lucius and Narcissa." Juliet nodded at this information and went to grab her stuff.

Once on the platform they went to meet Draco's parents while doing this they were trying to doge the group of redheads coming towards them, this group included one bushy haired beaver but the twins and the two older Weasley's were nowhere in sight.

They finally got to Draco's parents when the group of redheads finally caught up with them. When Lucius and Narcissa saw the red heads they each grabbed a childs hand, Lucius grabbed Dracos whilst Narcissa grabbed Juliets. They then made a break for the floo with a group of redheads chasing and screaming after them, but they got away just in the nick of time.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Break

**Authors Note**

 **So sorry for the long wait and thank you for being patient and for your reviews. Updates will happen when they happen as both of us are quite busy**

 **If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes let us know so then we can fix them as soon as possible.**

When she arrived at Malfoy manor she had a rather big shock at how big and luxurious the manor was. The she got an even bigger shock when she saw her room which had a walk in wardrobe and en-suite fit for a queen, though the room itself could about fit the whole Dursley household in it (both floors and roof).

At this Draco walks in looks around before saying, "Damn why do you get the bigger room?"

What Draco did not know was the while he was saying this his mother Narcissa was walking in and heard everything and decided to say, "Shh Draco, girls need more space than boys do."

_Time Skip_

After a few days of settling into Malfoy Manor Narcissa decided that this was the right time for a shopping trip. Whilst they were out Lucius would head to the ministry to do more work on the Dursleys trial and the adoption of Juliet, as both he and Narcissa wanted both of these done before Draco and Juliet went back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa decided to take Juliet and Draco into Muggle London. Once in the busy streets of London Narcissa directed both Juliet and Draco to shops like Harrods. Once in these shops Narcissa brought Juliet jeans, trousers, underwear, skirts, dresses, t-shirts, blouses, long sleeve tops and coats. She also brought Juliet beauty products including hair products and accessories, they also got Juliet's ears pierced as Juliet wanted to get them done.

After all this they went to lunch at the English Rose High Tea emporium, while eating Narcissa decided to ask, "I was wondering if you both felt a pull on your magic when you met." Both Juliet and Draco nodded at this with a confused look. Narcissa gave a knowing smile and explained kindly to them, "What you two felt was your sibling bond reconnecting. As you may not know Juliet, when you were younger Lucius and myself were friends with your parents, so we brought Draco around quite often. This caused a sibling bond to start forming between you two. But since the event of Halloween night happened it caused the bond to not develop, so when you saw each other on the train and got talking it got reconnected and started to develop again."

Juliet and Draco looked at each other in shock with mouths wide open before turning back to Narcissa and saying, "What!" at the same time. The Juliet said, "Actually that explains a lot as we are a lot closer than any other friends." Draco agreed with this statement and they carried on eating.

Once they finished eating and had payed for their meal they headed back to Diagon Alley where they got Juliet some casual robes and some formal robes. They also went into the pet shop where Juliet saw the snowy owl but did not say anything but Narcissa saw so when Juliet was distracted by Draco, Narcissa brought the owl and everything she would need for the owl then had them sent back to a Malfoy house elf. When Juliet was distracted by looking at other animals Draco pulled his mother aside and asked, "Is it alright if I get Juliet this female Arctic Wolf Pup?"

Narcissa replied with a nod and said, "Pay for the pup and everything that she will need for the pup and send them back with a Malfoy elf so that she does not see them, I will take Juliet outside to look around while you do this but we will not be far from this shop." With this she took Juliet outside while Juliet protested through a series of whines.

Once Draco joined them again they all headed back to the manor where they had afternoon tea by a roaring fire while they were waiting for Lucius to return. As they were waiting Juliet and Draco were talking an awful lot about random things kids talk about and Narcissa was reading a book while smiling about what she was hearing.

An hour later Lucius came through the Floo with a big beaming smile on his face and papers in his hand.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa and showed her the papers that he was holding. The papers that Narcissa saw were adoption papers and a copy of the warrant for the Dursleys arrest. When she read the papers a warm smile spread across her face as she looked up to look at draco and Juliet.

Narcissa waved at Draco and Juliet to come over so she could show them the contents of the papers.

When Juliet saw the adoption papers her mouth widened in shock as she turned to them and said, "Why would you want me, I am a Freak."

Narcissa looked shocked at what Juliet had said before saying, "Of course we want you, and don't ever call yourself a Freak. Your relatives never cared for you so the things they told you aren't true."

Juliet slowly nodded while moving closer to Draco out of fear of getting disciplined.

Lucius noticed this and frowned, "We would never ever hurt you even if you did something wrong." He then pulled Juliet into a warm hug and noticed she tensed up before relaxing into it, then a couple of seconds later Narcissa and Draco joined in.

After the hug Lucius, Narcissa and Juliet signed the adoption papers.

_Time Skip_

The Dursleys trail lasted over three days as there was a lot to get through. Throughout the trail the Wizengamot had expressions of pure disgust over what they had done to an innocent little girl.

After hearing about what they had done to Juliet Potter, the head of the Wizengamot came to the decision after talking to the Wizengamot. The decision was, "Based on what the Wizengamot and I discussed as well as that I have been told by Juliet in private I hear by announce that you Mr and Mrs Dursley as well as you Miss Dursley are guilty and will spend 15 years in muggle prison, 5 years community service in child care under the watchful eyes of the employees and your son will be sent to a foster home and you will never be aloud to to get in contact with him."

_Time Skip_

On the morning of Christmas day Draco came running into Juliet's room and jumped on her bed saying, "Wake up Juliet it's Christmas day."

At this Juliet's eyes pinged open and a wide smile appeared on her face, she then pushed Draco off of her who landed on the floor with a girlish scream. After the scream Draco pouted while Juliet was laughing her head off.

Once they calmed down Draco grabbed Juliet's hand and dragged her to their parents room where they both jumped on the bed saying "Mama, Papa wake up it is Christmas day."

All of a sudden the arms of the sleeping parents flung up and each grabbed a child and started to tickle them.

Once the tickling had calmed down Lucius yawned and said. "You both know it is 5 in the morning right."

With this Juliet turned to Draco and said "5 in the morning, you have got to be bloody kidding me."

Narcissa looked at Juliet and said, "Since it is Christmas morning I will let you of the hook, but watch your language." Juliet nodded and would try to remember this for the future.

Since they were all up they decided to make their way down to the Christmas tree where Draco started to hand out the presents to the person they were for.

When unwrapping her presents Juliet got a bunch of clothes, make up, accessories, books, etc. But her two favourites were her two new animal friends. One was a Snowy white Owl that she named Hedwig and the other was a Arctic wolf pup whose fur had a silvery shine to it when the sunlight hit it, which she named Winggal.

For the rest of the day they had fun as a family and for the first time that she could remember Juliet had the best Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

 **If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes please let us know in the reviews so we can get them fixed as soon as possible**

After an amazing Christmas Holiday our family of now four found themselves at the train station, on the magic side, saying goodbye to their now two children with Narcissa smothering them both with hugs and kisses. Draco protested rather loudly at what his mother was doing while Juliet enjoyed it and laughed her head off at Draco's reaction.

When Lucius finally pulled his wife off of Juliet and Draco, they said a quick goodbye to them both and ran to hop on the train as they both knew that if they went in for another hug Narcissa would not let them go and they would be doomed.

Once on the train and seated Juliet got her wolf pup Winggal out and settled her on her lap. For the next couple of hours they had peace and quiet. They then heard the compartment door open and looked up to see the two boneheads standing at the door, interrupting their peace … AGAIN!

Draco decided to end the silence and said, "What do you two boneheads want now?"

Hermione ignored Draco's question and turned her attention to Juliet and said, "Juliet how was your _awful_ Christmas break with the Death eater Malfoys, did they try to recruit you." Hermione then saw the white/silvery fluff ball sitting in Juliet's lap and realised it was a wolf pup so she said. "What are you doing with such a dangerous creature. You know, I read they carry diseases and are prone to be vicious creatures."

When Hermione finished insulting the wolf pup, Winggal started to growl at the two idiots, this caused Juliet to hold winggal tighter to stop Winggal from getting hurt.

Juliet looked up and rolled her eyes at Hermione before saying, "For your information this wolf pups name is Winggal and she is one of my familiars this means that she is allowed in Hogwarts and no one can say anything about it."

At this Juliet picked up Winggal and said in a baby talk voice, "Does this look vicious to you?" While Winggal was growling at the two Hermione screamed and Draco cooed. Juliet then said, "No, then get the FUCK OUT!"

She then passed Winggal to Draco who started to stroke Winggal to calm her down while Juliet pushed the two Boneheads out of the compartment and made sure no one else could get in.

_Time Skip_

One and a half months after they got back to Hogwarts she was called to Dumbledore's office. So she headed to Snape's office to ask if he would go with her as she felt uncomfortable being alone in the same room as the old goat. Snape agreed as he knew that Lucius and Narcissa adopted her and that he was also Juliet's godfather and they had gotten closer to each other over the Christmas holidays.

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile as he saw Juliet entre his office, but frowned when he saw Snape entre after her.

Dumbledore then said "Severus there is no need for you to be here so you may leave."

Snapes response to Dumbledore's arrogance was "Miss Potter asked me to be here as she does not feel comfortable being in the same room as you."

After Snape said this Ron and Hermione walked in the room, both had a rather smug smile on there face and Dumbledore said, "She is not alone anymore as her friends are here so you may leave."

Before Snape could say anything Juliet jumped in and said, "Those two boneheads only wish that they were my friends as they are just _annoying_ pests that won't leave me or my friends alone."

Dumbledore said "Very well. Now let's get to the reason as to why we are here."

At this Juliet said rather angrily, "Why the Fuck am I even here, if this has something to do with my personal life then I am going to walk out that door because I don't want to hear it and you can't have everything your way."

Dumbledore looked stunned, Ron stood there gaping and Hermione started ranting about how she should respect people of authority even of you don't like them and she could be expelled. Meanwhile Snape stood there looking rather smug and trying not to laugh at how she took the headmaster down a few pegs.

Dumbledore came out of the shock that Juliet put him in and said "Miss Potter we really need to talk about your adoption to the Malfoys as well as your resorting."

At this Juliet went from glaring at Dumbledore and the two boneheads to facing Snape and saying, "Can you please call my parents as I have just had _enough_ dealing with their denial and manipulations."

Snape went to the fire place in Dumbledore's office and fire called Lucius and Narcissa to come and help with this situation.

Lucius and Narcissa came through as fast as they could. Narcissa hurried over to Juliet and gave Juliet a hug. Lucius on the other hand went right up to Dumbledore and punched him in his crooked nose that sent him flying into all of his trinkets spilling his lemon drops everywhere. Lucius went to pick one up that had fallen from the packet that Dumbledore had on him as well as the packet that he offers the students, to find out what was in them as Dumbledore seemed quite addicted to them. While doing this he noticed that they both looked different to each other.

Dumbledore came too and slowly sat up, blood drenching his beard and his nose was even more crooked than before. Ron and Hermione on the other hand had different reactions, Hermione had fainted because of the violence and blood while Ron was left in shock.

Narcissa went over to Lucius after making sure Juliet was ok with being transferred to Snapes arms as she knows that Juliet does not like violence due to her troubled past.

Once next to Lucius who was as mad as a mad peacock, Narcissa said, "Calm down Lucius, was it _really_ necessary to punch him."

Lucius decided it would be best not to look his wife in the eyes when answering but he said, "No, but it felt _so_ good and I have been _dreaming_ of doing that since I met the old goat."

Narcissa turned from Lucius to face Dumbledore with her hands on her hips and said, "Now, what is this I hear about you trying to steal our new daughter."

Dumbledore felt intimidated but did not show it so with a grandfatherly smile he said, "Now, now, clam down, I was only going to suggest that she would be better off with the Weasleys as it is clear that the only reason she loves you at all is because you abuse her and tell her you are going to hurt her if she does not act like she loves you."

Narcissa now looked like an angered mother dragon and shouted at Dumbledore by saying, "WE DO WHAT TO OUR DAUGHTER?!" She then turned to Juliet with a smile on her face, while holding back a cackle she said, "Juliet sweetie why don't you go and find Draco and get a hot chocolate or something as things are about to get messy."

At this Juliet smiled and nodded her head and turned to leave while Lucius and Severus scrambled for the door while pushing each other out of the way so they could be the first out the door.

During this Narcissa turned to the two boneheads and said, "If you don't want to be covered in blood, teeth and hair I suggest you leave." with that said the two boneheads ran away quickly almost knocking Severus, Lucius and Juliet down.

_Time Skip_

An hour and a half later Narcissa joined Lucius, Severus, Draco and Juliet for a hot chocolate in the Hogwarts Kitchen.

When Narcissa got there she said to Juliet, "Dumbledore is not going to be bothering you anytime soon."

Once Narcissa said this Juliet thought she could get to the summer without anything else happening but when it came close to the students going home that thought turned to shit.


End file.
